Whatever It Takes
by astarwholistens
Summary: Jules has left Everless to hunt for any information that will help her in her quest to defeat Caro.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Jules sits at a table in a tavern in the middle of a town she has never heard of. She has just come from a long day at the library searching for any bit of information on the Alchemist. She spent more blood-iron than she wished to rent a room upstairs and to buy discretion, but the cot mattress smells like mold, and the air is stuffy with the smell of starch. Her meal consists of a hunk of salted meat dropped in the middle of a bowl of mashed yellow peas, what the locals call pea soup. She can only imagine what Ina and Liam are having for their meals tonight. Her mouth salivates at the thought - not only of the food, but of the people she left behind.

It has been a lonely few months on the road – Jules had not stayed in one place longer than a week. She can't make it any easier for Caro to find her. She spends her days searching through dusty tombs, books, rolls of parchment, and anything else she can get her hands on in the hopes of learning more about her past. She latches onto every myth, legend, and folktale she can find about the Sorceress or the Alchemist. "I need to find out how to best her" she thinks to herself. Her nights are spent drowning in nightmares about everyone she left behind - she dreams of Caro slitting their throats like she did Roan's.

Her thoughts are swirling around in her mind, not unlike the untouched meat in her soup. She pushes it around and around, waiting for it to become appetizing. As she watches the meat move slowly through the thick liquid, she think to herself for the thousandth time how her quest would be made easier if she had simply let him come with her. Liam had all but said he was an expert on the subject of the Sorceress and Alchemist. He has obsessively studies all he could, traveling the country not unlike how she was now. He sought out scholars and accomplished men who devoted their lives to studying these myths and legends discerning what is fact and what is pure imagination. It had taken him years to learn everything he knows. "How long would it take me?" she asks herself.

"Addie!" A deep voice calls her out of her reverie. She looks up, searching for the face she hardly knew, yet is seared in her brain. A girl, not much older than herself being banished from Everless, and is now working in a tea shop, serving men who are waiting to die. She comes face to face with the assistant at the library instead. Sometimes she forgets what name she's given these strangers. "Do you want some company?"

"I was just about to call it a night actually, but thanks for the offer." she says as she pushes back from the table and slowly rises to her feet. She's in no mood to be nice, but she's already learned not to make a lasting impression, and people remember you if you act differently than they expect.

"You sure? I've been thinking about your situation. We had a scholar a few years back who knew everything backwards and forwards about what you're interested in." The look the assistant is giving her is not entirely focused, as if he's had a few glasses of wine before coming over here. He's distracted yet hopeful. It's obviously he's had just enough wine to convince himself that she owes him something because he had helped her this afternoon in the library.

"How would that help me if he no longer resides here?" She attempts to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She is itching to leave and get back to her room where she can be alone with her thoughts. She half convinces herself that it's time to move on – she's only been in this town for a few days but any attention is too much attention when you have a murderous goddess on your tail.

"Of course, he doesn't _reside_ here anymore, he ran out of time last year!" The assistant slams his cup down on the table and is grinning wide, as if he's just finished the ending to a rather fantastic joke. He looks up at her and smiles as if she should understand what he is getting at.

"Yes, well if you'll excuse me, I must be going." She quickly gathers her things and turn to leave. Her impatience is wearing thin.

"I know where his research is." His tone is almost teasing. She turns quickly and stares him down willing him to tell her. "And I might be willing to help you get access to it."

Again, she stares him down, not trusting herself to speak. As desperate as she is to learn everything she can, she will not fall for any tricks. If he can genuinely help her, great. If not, she'll move on and find what she can on her own.

He is clearly waiting for her to ask what he wants in return. So instead she says cheerfully, "Why don't I meet you at the library tomorrow and we can get started. I'd be very thankful for any help you can give me. And I'm sure, as a scholar, knowledge for its own sake is thanks enough. Same time then?" She turns and walks away, leaving him with a look of confusion on his face as if she were speaking ancient Semperan. She all but runs up the stairs to slam and lock the door to her small stuffy room, glad to be rid of his company.

* * *

Liam wakes with a start. His dreams always start out pleasantly, but always end the same - with Caro slitting Jules' throat and drinking her blood. For the past two weeks he has had the same dream, and he always wakes drenched in sweat, breathing hard, and tangled in his sheets. Once the terror in his heart settles, he always begins the day with the same hope as well. He hopes Hinton has some news today. As far as anyone else knows, he requested the boy to be his steward, but in truth, he pays the boy to spy on the Queen's guards. As frightened as the boy had initially been of Liam, the kindness Jules had shown him outshone all, and his loyalty to her was the only reason he accepted the position.

There are two swift knocks on the door before it is swings open, and Hinton throws himself into the room. It's as if he were being chased, but Liam can hear no footsteps or clanking of metal that proceeds the guards, no nothing. He's used to Hinton. He assumes the boy is between nine and thirteen, old enough in his opinion to know the difference and act respectfully, yet the boy carries an air of dispassion, as if he were forced to grow up too fast, yet still refuses to let go of his childishness. Hinton takes his duties of espionage very seriously, and is quick to check in before heading back out. He spent last night in the servants' corridors outside the northern guard house. Apparently, guards are more talkative at night when they assume everyone else is sleeping.

"There's word, my Lord," he begins before the door has even closed. He stops short taking in the sight of Liam still sitting in bed, the sheets wrapped around his legs, his brow and chest wet and shining in the morning light as if he had run a marathon. He just stares at the boy, disregarding his current position. A million thoughts run through his mind - have his guards found traces of her? Have the Queen's? Has she been captured? Dragged in front of the Queen? Murdered?

"My Lord?" Hinton asks meekly, as if he were worried about Liam's sanity.

Liam propels himself out of bed, "Tell me." He says using his most commanding voice, his back to the boy, pulling on his trousers. He needs to hide his emotions better. If word spread of his weakness he could end up like his brother, or worse. The thought brings him back to the guards' hut when he last saw her. 'Caro killed Roan because she thought I loved him. You can't come with me, Liam. It'll only get you killed.'

"They say the Queen still intends to marry a Gerling." He pauses for effect. "The alliance between the two families is too great to lose, they say. She has one year from the day of her coronation to grieve and move on or she will lose her crown." The boy is talking rapidly, tripping over syllables in his haste. He is obviously excited about the news. No one in their right mind would refuse the request to marry THIS queen. No one but him.

Hinton's words bring him back to the present moment. "Marry a Gerling?" He asked dumbfounded. To his knowledge, there was no real advantage to either family for Ina's and Roan's marriage, only that the Queen's reach, and therefore Caro's, would extend even more protectively over Everless. He can't let that happen.

"No." He whispers it under his breath. Then louder, "No! I won't allow it." He turns abruptly to Hinton, his hands balled into fists, "I need you to go to Lady Varissa. Tell her to expect me within the hour. Then get back to your primary duties. Now!" He is yelling at the boy, daring him to defy him. No wonder everyone is afraid of him. Hinton nods his head stiffly, as if he is attempting to hold back tears. He turns and leaves as quickly as he arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Jules has been skulking behind a shelving unit in the library. She couldn't make up her mind about meeting with the assistant or leaving town. She decided early this morning that she should at least find out whether it was a genuine offer of help or a boastful assistant hoping to score some extra appreciation.

"Or it could be a trap." She whispers to herself. There has been nothing out of the ordinary this morning, but she hesitates to be seen. Today is her fourth day here, she should move on soon regardless, but what if the assistant was telling the truth? He has been sitting at the desk for the past quarter hour, head swiveling at any sound. She hopes it is just her he waits on.

"Can I help you, miss?" A scholar she has never seen before is standing right behind her, quiet as a ghost. She jumps, knocking into the shelves and moving a few steps back, out into the open atrium.

"No, thank you," Jules stutters, shaken that someone could sneak up on her so easily. The commotion has caught the attention of the assistant at the desk. He looks at her eagerly.

"Addie? Addie!" He calls to her, waving her over. He waits until she is closer before continuing, "I'd like to apologize about last evening. It seems I may have unnerved you. For that I'm sorry." He gestures for her join him at the desk. "I hope you don't think me a fool." With nowhere else to go, she slowly walks to the desk and sits down in an empty chair.

"You said you could help me?" She inquires. She is hoping the assistant will keep things professional now. She cannot afford any more delays. "I will be leaving in a day or so, and would really appreciate being able to read through your scholar's notes."

The assistant laughs, not unkindly. Seeing that she is not amused, he wipes his eyes, and sobers. "I'm sorry if I misled you - the scholar left his entire life's works to his favorite and most eager student. I would be willing to send a letter requesting a meeting for you if you are able to stay long enough for a reply." His eyes light up and she can picture the idea forming in his head. Them reading together in an alcove, organizing sections, her deciding to stay with him. 'Sorry, but that's not going to happen' she thinks to herself before arranging her face to appear disappointed.

"If only I could wait that long. I have an appointment a few towns over to speak to a Professor Enridge. I hear he had a giant collection of folklore about the Alchemist, and I don't plan on coming back this way." Hoping to catch him off guard so as to not question her fake professor, she learns over the desk slightly, and grazes his hand with her own. "It's been a pleasure spending time here. Perhaps I'll come back one day." She gives him her best smile, pulling her hand away.

"Probably for the best anyway, Everless is a long way away. Any even if it were not, Lord Liam is not the easiest person to convince to help someone. He was great with scholar Aaron, but barely tolerated the rest of us." The assistant moves to stand, signaling the end of their conversation.

"Lord Liam studied here?" Still sitting in her chair, gazing out towards the stacks of books, papers, scrolls, and taking in the silence of the expansive room, she could picture him here. Sitting at a table by himself, papers thrown about, or standing near a shelf, his nose in a text.

"Yes, as well as dozens of other libraries, universities, and archives across the kingdom. He may lack basic manners, but he is well educated." The scorn comes easily. It would seem that it is easier to insult those who are out of reach.

Jules opens her mouth to defend her friend, and pauses. Since when has she considered Liam a friend? Up until the heart-to-heart they shared in the field near Ambergris, she had been terrified of him, of what he could and would do to her and those around her. She ran from him for years, fearing he would drag her back to Everless, and throw her in the dungeon.

And yet, when she actually was in the dungeon, he was the one who orchestrated her escape. Easing back into the chair, she allowed herself to return to that event. Barely hearing the assistant as he bid her goodbye and returning to his duties, Jules was again falling backwards into memory. She was not slammed back into memories of other lives, flailing about trying to grasp anything familiar; this time it was of her own accord, and it was controlled. The feel of his arms holding her up, of his hand in hers leading her down dark and narrow hallways, the look in his eyes as he tells her of his plan for "their" escape.

'Sorceress, I hope he's ok. Perhaps I should stop using that phrase…" A smile spreads across her face, the first real smile since Everless. She tells herself that the smile is due to the joke, but she knows in her gut it's because of the memories. She needs to know what is happening at Everless. A plan forms in her head.

* * *

He allows his mood to become fouler as each day passes. The Queen and her handmaid will be back at Everless in three months to negotiate the alignment of their families. Other than 'I don't want to', Liam is unable to come up with a reason to refuse. His parents, grief stricken, are willing to agree to almost anything, and he is stuck in the middle of it. As the heir to Everless, and of the great Gerling name, he must fulfill his duty. How he hates duty.

As he enters his chambers, his thoughts distract him from all else - How did Caro convince Ina to agree to this? Ina hates me. She cannot allow this to happen. Why me? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? He flings himself into his high-backed chair, lost. Then a thought he has been unwilling to allow to the surface takes form over all others - Is this her revenge? Does she know I helped Jules escape? It definitely won't break her heart to hear of my fate, but would it make her feel guilty enough to come back? Try to stop it? Sorceress, I hope not.

As the sun falls, Liam's mind wears itself out from worrying. Only in his dark suite of rooms can he allow his emotions run free. In the silence, he is able to take in his surroundings. His wine carafe has been replaced, and a letter sits on the side of the platter. Hinton may be young, but he has gotten to know Liam's habits well. He fills a cup with wine and takes it and the letter back to his chair. Sipping his drink, he reads the label, the flowing letters almost familiar.

 _To Lord Liam Gerling_

 _Everless_

 _From Scholar Aaron_

 _Arnsberg_

"Scholar Aaron?" He asks incredulously to no one in particular. The scholar he studied under in Arnsberg had run out of time in the spring of last year. He had attended his funeral.

 _Liam,_

 _I hope to find you well. I have heard of the passing of your brother, Roan. If I remember correctly, you two were not too close, but a sibling does carry a part of us with them, and in their passing, it can seem as if a part of yourself is also gone. And for that alone I send my deepest condolences._

 _Unfortunately, this is not my primary reason for contacting you. I write to you in troubled times – it pains me to inform you that we, at the Arnsberg Library, have had some ill luck. The tree outside our Sublunary and Astronomy wing was hit by lightning, caught fire, and in turn, burned approximately half of our texts with it._

 _I implore you, my Lord, send us your_ _ **S**_ _&_ _ **A**_ _research so we may be able to salvage some of our more valuable texts. We will work as swiftly as possible as to copy and return your journals to you._

 _Please advise,_

 _A.J.E_

"Jules", Liam whispers to himself. He dares not say her name any louder. Caro's ears are everywhere. The letter is good. The seal is unbroken; it has passed through several hands before ending up in his, and even if it had been read by others, it is a believable request from an old friend. But it takes only a simple inquiry to the correct people to know that this letter is a forgery. How foolish of her, or desperate, he cannot decide which. Either way, he cannot let this opportunity slip passed him. He rises to make preparations.

Two days later, before dawn has even hinted at the horizon, Liam meets Hinton in the stables. The boy has been discrete, but with discretion comes the need for time – time Liam did not wish to waste. Hinton has secreted all of Liam's journals about the Sorceress and Alchemist out of Everless, and hidden them from unwanted attention. Liam, in turn, had spent the last two days making sure everyone in Everless knew he would be traveling to Coleswell to take care of discrepancies with their taxes, and to not expect him back for about a month. His horse is loaded down with supplies for a longer journey that he expects to make, but any inconsistencies between his story and his actions could cost him his life. Hinton leads the horse to the southern gate, which lines up with Coleswell. Liam must ride five miles to the south to pick up his journals before turning northeast towards Arnsberg, and Jules.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Jules has not long finished her meal of squirrel and wild mushrooms. She has been camping far enough out of town to not be noticed, and has been keeping an eye on the main road into Arnsberg for the past three days. If her letter had been intercepted, she should have heard rumors of the queen's guards by now. If her letter had reached her destination, she expected to see Liam soon. That is, if he deemed her important enough to come when she asked. It's a two weeks' ride from Arnsberg to Everless, which means her letter should have arrived at the latest three weeks after she had sent it, and another two weeks for Liam to travel all this way. At the earliest, he should be here by the end of the week. If he is not here within two, she will move on.

She had travelled to a few towns close by while she waited out the last month. Her concentration had waned, however. She knew in her head that Liam did not have all the answers she needed, but her heart yearned for the safety she felt he would bring her.

Let's face it, she thought to herself, sending that letter was not entirely because she wanted access to his journals. She could gain the same information he had by doing what she had been doing since leaving Everless - traveling around to all the libraries and universities she could find. No, she thought to herself, sending that letter wasn't about that at all. It was because she wanted to see a familiar face. The past seven months have been hell on her, having to constantly be on guard, not being able to trust anyone, having to constantly be on the move. She was looking forward to not having to worry about any of that for a day, at least. How long could he stay with her?

She chided herself for having her hopes up as high as they were. For all she knew, he may have been imprisoned after she left, or had been travelling when her letter reached Everless. Or maybe it hadn't even made it to its destination. Or maybe, she thought, he wouldn't come at all; it would be very dangerous for him. If Caro even had a hint that he was important to her, she would rip his throat out. He knew that, and he'd side with his own safety over hers any day. She snuffed out her fire, and allowed her mind to dwell on the "what if's" for the rest of the evening.

Over the next few days, her mood drew darker, but she kept up her watch. She had to be ready in case an ambush had been planned. She could take no chances. If she was captured, all was lost. The road had been quiet - she had only seen travelling merchants, townsmen, and the like. There had not even been a whisper of movement from the Seaside Palace. Or from Everless. She kept almost a constant watch on the main road, only stopping to hunt or sleep. She had a few different spots chosen depending on the weather and time of day. She hid in trees, bushes, behind piles of logs, and boulders, and once or twice while it was quiet, even walked the road leading away from town.

She was debating on packing up her bag and heading back to her main camp as a lone rider came into view. He was riding hard and fast, the horse looking as if it would keel over if it kept its pace much longer. Jules hunkered down farther into the bushes. She all but held her breath when the rider passed her, heading towards Arnsberg. Up close, she saw the piles of dark hair underneath the hood, the sharp nose, and strong jaw. The Everless crest on the saddle, half covered in mud as if the rider had been attempting to hide it. Even before seeing him up close, she knew who he was. Liam.

Once her initial shock of seeing him wore off, she took off running. Cutting through the forest, she prayed to anyone who would listen that she made it to town before Liam. He had to ride up and around the forest before heading back down the other side - she had been living in the forest long enough to know that the quickest path back to Arnsberg was directly through.

Breathing hard, Jules skidded to a halt in the forest alongside the only tavern in town. Bending over with her hands supporting her against her knees, she sucked in as much of the night air as humanly possible. As she straightened, Liam came riding through town, towards her.

Jumping off his horse, she sees him glancing around nervously, as if he senses someone watching. She steps closer to the clearing, not fully leaving the safety of the forest, but close enough for him to see her. When he does, her heart jumps into her throat. He looks terrible, as if he's barely rested in weeks. After a long moment, he gives her a slight nod, and enters the tavern.

* * *

Liam pulls his hood up as he walks up to the bar. As slim as the chance may be, he'd prefer not to be recognized. He waits until the patron finishes with his current customer before placing two year-coins on the counter.

"Your best room, please. One night." Keeping his head down, he hopes the coins are enough to allow him to pass inspection without further question. Without saying a word, the patron takes the coins, and walks towards a narrow staircase to the right of the bar. He leads Liam up one flight of steps, down a hallway, and stops at the farthest door towards the back of the building. He produces a key from the inside pocket of his loose jacket, hands it to Liam, and walks away without saying a single word.

Once inside the room, Liam shucks his cloak, opens the window and leans out. Jules should be in the forest just around the corner of the building. To his luck, there is a ladder build into the outside wall, just to the left of his window. He assumes it leads up to the owners' window just above him. With more grace than his battered body should allow, he climbs out the window, and down the ladder.

As he rounds the corner, he notices something is amiss. His horse has either wandered away to die, or has been led to the barn. He hopes it's the latter. He wanders in and out of the forest a few times, keeping the tavern in his sight, but he cannot find any trace of Jules. With nothing more to do, he walks to the barn, hoping that's where his horse and bags are. First he needs to get his journals is a safe place, then he needs to find her again. But as he enters the barn, a familiar voice floats towards him. A shiver runs down his spine.

"... idea you had it in you, thank you my sweet!" Jules bumps her forehead against the bridge of Honey's nose. He rode his horse to the brink, and yet as tired as the horse is, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the attention. A large tub of water stands next to him, and he is surrounded with hay, but it's Jules he seems to want at the moment. Liam understands. His entire childhood, she was a breath of fresh air in his overbearing life. He didn't realize how much he missed her until this moment.

"I'll probably retire him when I get home. He can grow old and fat, so he never has to run like that again." Walking towards the two, Liam has the sudden urge to grab her and never let her go. Instead he unties his bags, throws one to Jules, removed the saddle and attempts to hide it from view. He thinks not for the first time this trip that he should have gotten a new saddle. One without the Everless crest on it. Without saying a word, he rises and walks out of the barn back towards the ladder. She had almost caught up with him as he rounded the last corner, when he spoke again.

"I had no idea you knew Honey." But, of course he had known. The day she rode with Ina, he insisted Tam chose Honey to accompany them. Not much happens in that estate without him knowing it. He pays too much time to too many people not to know.

"I rode him once when I was out with Ina." Her breath catches on her sister's name. Another thing about her he knew before she did. "He was good with me; I trust him."

"How about this – I will retire him when I get home, but when you return as well, he will be yours." Why is he offering her this? To stop himself from making any other proclamations, he grabs the lowest rung and pulls himself up, the bag of journals slung across his back.

She hesitates, looking around to make sure no one is watching before following him up. Paranoia, he reminds himself, is how she survived this long. Sempera may be big, but he would stake his life on the fact that Caro had eyes and ears all over the kingdom.

Once inside, he throws the bag down, and helps her in through the window. She looks better than he expected, but still dirty and worn. He must not look much better. There are cuts and marks all over her hands and face, her clothes are torn, and in need of a wash, and there is an air of despair around her, as if she doesn't believe she will win this war. Her eyes, however, are alert and bright, as if she were looking at a grand treasure. He was never one for showing or receiving affection, but the familiarity that has grown between them, ironically through their long months apart, has him pulling her to him and giving her a long, tight hug. She hugs him back just as fiercely, and they stand there like that for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"How did you get here so fast? I wasn't expecting you for another few days, if at all." She was soaking a cloth in luke-warm water. Liam looks worse than she expected. When she finally pulled back from him, and she saw him in the light, she immediately went about finding the tools to rectify the situation. She had him roll up his sleeve, and unbutton his collar, yet she could not turn around to look at him. She needed her answer first.

"I began preparations as soon as I received your letter. I wouldn't have been able to get away so easily without Hinton. He was able to steal away with my journals and supplies without anyone's notice. I was on my way less than 48 hours later." At his words, she stiffened. Hinton helped him?

"But it's still a two weeks' journey. You left two days late, and arrived early. How?" She needed to hear him say it.

Hesitantly, he answers. "I needed to see you, and make sure you were okay. Just because your letter hadn't seemed to be tampered with, doesn't mean no one else had read it and followed the clues. I picked up a second horse and rode him while Honey carried the supplied. I continued riding into the night most nights, only stopping when it became treacherous, and was off again before first light. I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. Plus, I was usually between towns by the time the sun went down. My choices were limited to continuing onward or back tracking. I chose the first. I left the other horse at a town a few days from here. I gave them your description and the name Effie, but no time frame. But if you've no need for a horse, so be it. Now please, hand me that wash cloth. I've never been so dirty in all my life." She sputtered a laugh at the last part. She was tempted to let him sit in his own filth a while longer simply because he was so uncomfortable. But one look at the smile that spread across his face when she met his eyes, and all the humor left her. She gave him the cloth, picked up another, and began cleaning her own hands and face.

Once they were both relatively clean, they began chatting, not about anything in particular, and certainly not the reason they were both squatting in a random inn in a random village, but of simple things such as where she had been, where she plans to visit, how everyone fared once she left, and the like. She was both shocked and impressed that Liam was able to convince Hinton to turn spy for him. She was mostly relieved to learn that Caro and Ina had returned to the Seaside Palace once she had escaped, with no more damage than what had already been done. All these months, she had been imagining her friends going through brutal interrogations, suffering because she existed. She was also relieved that Liam was able to pull off his own role of evil tyrant, saving himself from any wrath. She knew now that he played the role, and was not the cruel heir that she had grown up believing. Him racing to her side at break-neck speed proved that. She was grateful to have him on her side; he was the only person who could help see her through this epic journey.

Once the grumbling of her stomach was too loud to hide, Liam insisted on getting her some food. They were starving, but both had forgotten everything but each other. As Liam left the room, Jules rose from her spot on the floor to grab his cloak. He had thrown it hap-hazardously on the bed, and Jules couldn't help noticing how the once beautiful fabric was ripped and worn. Just the look of it pulled at her heart, making her feel sad. She fingered the larger holes in it, trying to imagine how the thick fabric could have been torn. When she first began traveling alone, she had an accident. She had set a trap to collect dinner, and caught a fox. She made the mistake of trying to loosen the rope binding its legs before it had fully succumbed. It attacked, and had left a huge gash in her forearm. Since then, she had gotten into the habit of carrying a bone-needle and thread in case she had to sew herself up. Without thinking, she pulled out the bundle, and got to work on the cloak.

She had just finished the last stitch when she heard the floorboards outside the room groan. She rose to stand behind the door, but would not open it. She didn't get as far as she was by flinging open doors for strangers. A swish of fabric sounded through the door as if someone were juggling something, and then a whisper.

"Jules?"

It would seem that Liam was back. She cracked the door open slightly - just enough to peer out of. The smell hit her before her eyes focused on what he was carrying.

"Please tell me that's stew I'm smelling." Her stomach rumbles again.

"Moose, if the cook is to be believed. I also have stale rolls, and mulled wine. Is it enough to gain entry to _my_ room _?"_ The smile on his face told her it was a joke, but her face heated anyway. She stepped back from the doorway. He placed the tray of food on the bed, and began sorting through it. The thought of sitting on the bed with him, even if it were only to share a meal had her heart palpitating. They had never been this informal together, besides, being served by a noble was considered an honour. The idea that he was taking care of her this way, fetching her a meal from the kitchen and pouring her wine before his own instead of the other way around was making her nervous. Did he realize what he was doing? She had never known him to do anything without assessment, but he seemed to simply be on autopilot.

They ate in silence, only the clinking of silverware against their bowls, and the slushing of the wine in the bottle as they drank more and more was the only sounds. Only when the food was gone and the tray moved, did she dare to speak.

"A thought for a thought, my lord?" Had she ever called him 'my lord' with the words being bathed in scorn? She didn't think so. She wasn't sure if it was the break in the silence, or the 'my lord' that startled him, but when she spoke, he jumped as if he had been a million miles away.

"I'm sorry?"

"A thought for a thought. I used to do this with my father when he was still well enough to entertain me. We both share a truth with each other, something honest, and that no one else knows."

"Anything? Alright, I hate peas, but I eat them anyway because my mother loves them, and can't fathom why anyone else wouldn't love them." His face is so serious that Jules is unsure whether this is all she's going to get. But the longer she waits, the more his face cracks, and the hint of a smile pulls at the corners of his mouth.

"That does not count!" He is fully laughing now, probably at the incredulous look on her own face. She smiles in spite of herself.

"Why not? It's true, and no one else knows how much I despise them"

"It's supposed to be serious. Ok? I'll go first. I'm afraid I won't beat Caro. That no matter what I learn about my past lives, I won't be able to stop her from destroying everything I love. That everyone I ever met will die... That you will die, because of me." Shame heats her cheeks and she refuses to look at him.

"The Queen is still insisting on marry a Gerling." He's whispering as if he's afraid to say it too loud. Tears prick her eyes. She had no words for this. Her greatest enemy already had her only sibling in her clutches. Now she was going after her only ally? "Jules?" Liam attempts to catch her eyes with his own. "Jules, it's not going to happen. Believe me. Negotiations haven't even occurred, but I will be refusing."

"Why? Why is she so cruel?" A tear slides down her cheek. "Everyone," She whispers to herself. "She will take everyone from me." Raising her eyes to Liam's, she knows he understands.

"It came from nowhere, Jules. She is putting everything into play – I gave her no reason to doubt my loyalty. I played my part. You left me behind so I could play my part. She is only trying to cut you off from everything you know. We grew up together. How long do you think she expected you to last on your own before overcoming your fear and seeking me out? Besides, Everless is your home. You may not have spent your entire life there, but she knows how much it mean to you. She expects you to return. I expect you to return – when you are ready, you come home, and we will put her down like the rabid dog she is." At some point during his speech, Liam had reached over and grasped both her arms. She would have bruises from his fingers, but she did not mind. If any part of her thought that he would choose to save his own skin over helping her, she was sorely mistaken. She knew that now.

As she relaxed a little, he let her go. The heat that had been rolling off him in his haste to make her understand his position left her, and goosebumps rose on her arms and neck. Attempting to break the tension she said, "You'd refuse to be King someday because of me? Ina is a wonderful girl. The only thing you have to deal with is a vengeful goddess. Is that really a deal breaker for you?" A shy smile spreads across her face.

"Believe me, even without the vengeful goddess part, Ina is not the one for me, Kingship or not." The ease at which they had been chatting earlier had vanished. It was time for her to leave. Rising and grabbing her shabby cloak, she made for the window.

"Where are you staying?" Liam asks, face hidden, he was speaking to the floor.

"I have a camp in the forest." She loathed to leave the comfort of the room, but after the revelation of Liam's fate, she wanted to be alone. She knew that she would never be able to marry as high up as a Gerling, but learning that he was in line to become betrothed, she felt as if she were losing something.

"Please, don't leave." Liam says so softly Jules is sure she imagined it. Then louder, commanding, "Stay here. Take the bed." And with that, he opens the bag she had carried up the ladder, removes a tattered blanket and spreads it out on the floor. With his back to her, his removes his shirt and boots, stuffs the cloth in the bag to replace the blanket and splashes water on his face and neck. Then without another word, he lays down on the floor. Using the bag as a pillow, he pulls his cloak over himself, and closes his eyes.

Kicking herself for not having more of a backbone, Jules slowly makes her way towards the oil lamp to turn it off, and crawls under the covers of the bed. The bed is obviously more comfortable than what would have been waiting for her at camp, but she knows she will not sleep. In the darkness, she is hyper aware that she is not alone; that he is only a few feet away.

* * *

If anyone had asked Liam whether he would feel guilty over the ramblings of a psychotic witch, he would have laughed in their faces. But as he lay on the floor, watching the light of the rising sun creep over the opposite wall in their room, he kept replaying Jules' reaction. He can't seem to stop himself from thinking over and over - I shouldn't have drunkenly blurts it out like that! He hadn't really been drunk, not on wine at least. He had been drunk on her; after his grueling trip across country, having to constantly reassure himself that she was alright, he had finally made it, and he had found her safe and sound. Well, he reminded himself, she found him. But she had been safe in the forest nonetheless.

He was glad she stayed, but was unsure as to whether she had slept. He had listened to her breathing all night, frightened that she would sneak away as soon as he himself slept, but he had no worries of that - his guilt-ridden mind kept him awake regardless.

Once the sun reached the bottom of his make-shift bed, he rose. Stretching out the kinks that came with lying, unmoving on the floor for hours, he made his way to the wash basin for a quick drink of water. Drinking deeply from the small cup that had been provided with the room, he studied himself in the mirror. The sleepless night made him look even more haggard than ever. The tavern must have a communal washing room, he thought. He'd prefer to find a pond and dunk himself in that than risk being recognized while he was taking a piss. Still glancing in the mirror, he snuck a look at Jules, still lying in bed. She was as still as if she were made of glass, but her eyes were wide open. They were pointing in his direction, but they were glazed over - she was so deep in thought that she didn't seem notice him. He refilled his cup, left it near the bed, grabbed his shirt and left the room.

He was halfway through his breakfast when she entered the bar. He had ordered a plate for her as well, but was unsure whether she would join him. She came in through the main door, which means she must have used the ladder. Was she ashamed to be seen leaving a room that wasn't hers, he wondered. Probably. As she sat down across the table from him, he quietly passed her the second plate. It was cold now, but she began eating as if she didn't notice.

"I'm sorry." He stated. He couldn't take the silence anymore. She was almost finished eating, and she hadn't said a word. "I shouldn't have told you like that. I've been going through it over and over, and there's no way she can suspect a thing. The only person who knows of the change between us is Hinton, and he is loyal. I believe with my entire being that she is playing this card only because she is desperate." He waited for her reply.

"What about the guards?" She asked, looking up at him for the first time since she sat down.

"What guards?"

"The ones who were in the field with us at Ambergris. They saw us together. They saw me stop time. I stole one of their horses. How did you explain that?" He could almost see the anger dripping from her words.

"I, uh." Liam was unsure of what to say. "They were under the impression that I was forcing you to disappear in Ambergris for the sake of my brother and Ina. They saw him kissing you. They thought I was doing my duty to the crown by removing you from his life." Momentarily flashing back to that moment in the garden, Liam is quickly overcome by jealousy. Roan didn't deserve her attention. He was a coward and a cheat. Whether she loved him or not, she was not his.

"And the horse?" Her words cut through the memory, bringing him back to the present.

"I guessed you would stop time at some point during our altercation, or at least slow it down. When I saw you come out of the carriage, I was ready. As soon as time returned, I knocked both of them out. I blamed you, and said you stole the horse. I also had to follow through and punish them for allowing you to get the better of them and escaping."

"What was their punish…"

"Please don't ask." And at that she nods her head. He was loathed to tell her what their punishment was. Even for him it was low, but he was willing to do anything to protect her.

"You've understood since we were little that we need to be ruthless in order to survive. Thank you. For everything you've done." She paused, and Liam expected that that was all he was going to get, but she continued, "I hated and feared you for a long time. It was hard for me, at first, to believe that everything you've done was to keep me safe, but now…" She leans forward and grasps his hand, "I can't explain how grateful I am that you're here. That you were willing to come all this way, risk your own life, just because I asked."

Liam is about to open his mouth to reply when the tavern maid stops to clear their plates. Jules pulls her hand back, and laces her fingers together in her lap.

"We should get going." Liam says instead. Standing, he tosses a month-coin on the table, and heads for the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

As Liam packs up his things, there is a knock at the door. Jules' heart jumps into her throat – who would be knocking on the door? No one should know we're here! Liam opens it a crack, just enough to see out, and so whoever it is won't see her.

"I need t'ask ye t' leave. There's a group o' Reds 'ere. They'll be renting out th' place." The gruff voice belongs to the owner.

"Reds?" Liam asked confused. It surprises her that he doesn't know the common slang.

"Queens guards. They say they're just passing through, but I don't believe 'em. 'Aven't had a Red in these parts in years, bloody brutes. Either way, they pay too good t' pass 'em by. Ye got ten minutes." Panic has Jules shaking. Nodding, Liam closes the door, the look in his eyes matching her own. If they find them together, he is a dead man. Without thinking, he grabs what's left to pack and throws it out the window. He motions her to go through first, and she all but jumps out after the bags and clothing. By the time Liam makes it to the ground, she has almost everything in her arms. Without saying a word, they both run for the forest.

She leads him deep into the wild, untamed woods, skirting boggy areas and open ground. Even if they were seen running through the trees, it's too thick for anyone to follow. They run as far and as fast as they can, branches whipping their faces and bushes catching on their clothing. When they're far enough away, Jules slows. She needs to get her bearings in order to find her way back to her camp. Luckily, all she needs to do is find the mountain that overlooks the town, and head towards it.

With the town at their back, Jules pulls back the brambles that cover the entrance to her camp. She's built it in a small cave at the base of the mountain, surrounded by boulders and low bushes. She has a small firepit dug in the middle, with her sleeping area towards the back. She keeps her supplies closer to the front in case she needs to get out fast. Along one wall, she has a long piece of rope tied across the length of the cave in order to hang her wet clothing. There is a bucket of stale water sitting in a hole in the ground for drinking and cooking, and a log placed alongside the firepit for sitting.

"Home, sweet home." She mutters to herself as she puts Liam's bag down next to her own. She watches as Liam looks around – she can't tell if he is disgusted or impressed. Not everyone has the ability to set themselves up in the wilderness. Unfortunately, she's had plenty of practice. Her father first showed her how to choose a long-term camp when they first left Everless. "It's not much, but we'll be safe here." Liam turns to face her.

"How long have you been here?" He asks.

"Over a week. I don't always risk staying in town. Mostly, I'll camp out somewhere near the villages. I've never had any issues with staying in town, but I'd prefer to be cautious."

"Until today, huh."

"Until today." She sits on the log she had pulled in from the forest when she first settled in. "It's just a coincidence, right?" She asks doubtfully.

"It has to be. I skirted villages as best I could, and met very few people on the road." The hesitation in his voice has Jules feeling guilty. If he had drawn attention to himself somehow, it was her fault. She couldn't leave well enough alone. "No, I'm sure it's a coincidence." He continues. "Caro will have guards out hunting for you everywhere. I'm actually surprised this is the first time you've come across them." Liam had sat down next to her on the log. Without conscience is thought, she leans into him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"What if it isn't? What if I gave myself away somehow?" Liam brings his arm up to encircle her waist.

"Believe me, if they had seen you, we wouldn't be sitting here. She's have you dragged to her, along with everyone you've ever cared for." The thought may be grim, but it was honest.

* * *

To Liam's surprise, Jules had chosen the perfect spot for her camp. It was far enough away from the village that no one would come upon it unexpectedly, there was a small clear lake flowing out of the mountain not far from them, and it was surrounded by rocks, which means few animals would bother them. Jules had grabbed her largest blanket and led him to the lake. They were both in desperate need of a wash. Luckily, there were a few trees growing next to the lake. Jules draped the blanket over an overhanging branch, so they both had their own privacy. He would not have thought of that.

Liam stripped all the way down, and stepped into the water. It felt like heaven. The current was not strong, but the flowing of the water felt fantastic on his tensed muscles. Jules had several cakes of soap in her pack, which meant they did not have to share. He got to scrubbing right away. As he was finishing up and heading back to grab his dirty clothes to wash, the sky opened up. The sun was not yet right above them, but off to the side. He only noticed this because it created a distinct shadow on the blanket. A shadow of Jules.

He stared, transfixed. Her shadow was so sharp that he could follow her every move. He imagined watching the muscles in her arms and legs flexing as she bent and stretched while washing. As she rinsed her hair, he felt a throbbing in his groin. He knew she was thin, but had never noticed how shapely she was. The contrast between the roundness of her hips, and the dip of her waist had him salivating. And as suddenly as it had appeared, her shadow disappeared as the sun went behind another cloud.

Liam took extra time washing his clothing. It wasn't because they were severely dirty, but because he needed extra time to get himself under control. He could not allow anything to get in the way of their end goal - least of all attraction - and so he took his time waiting for his body to calm down, allowing the menial task of laundry to center himself before pulling himself out of the water and dressing.

Another pleasant surprise for Liam was how well Jules could hunt. She had several traps set for small animals, and had built herself a bow for larger game. Two rabbits had found themselves caught the night before and had worn themselves out struggling to get away. A shift kick to the head meant they had fresh meat for their afternoon meal. Jules also had him grabbing a second bucket of water from the lake, which he had filled before they washed. He did not want to be drinking soapy water. Although, he thought, after a few days in the forest, I probably wouldn't even notice.

He built the fire while Jules skinned, emptied the rabbits of their insides, and set their bodies in the water as it heated. She had also foraged on their way back to camp and had found some wild onions, mushrooms, and herbs. Their meal that evening would be better than what the tavern had served.

It began raining in the early afternoon, forcing them to stay in the cave. While waiting for the rabbits to boil, they took the time to go through his journals, looking for anything that could potentially help them in their quest. He had a very comprehensive collection of myths, legends, and stories, all of which were mostly farce, but all contained some truth. Jules pulled out what she had already learned, and they compared each version of every tale they had that overlapped. They had very little success before having to pause for their mid-afternoon meal, and even less success afterwards.

Before long, Jules had nodded off. Liam was unsure of how long she has been out, and even more unsure of when the rain had stopped. His only focus was his books. Giving up his venture, Liam rises as carefully as possible as to not disturb her, and picks up his personal journal. Wandering towards the front of the cave, he does not plan on going much further than the entrance, but the sun is low in the sky, and the bright red light it casts across the land is breathtaking. Sitting in the dying sun, lost in thought, time stands still for him. He wonders, not for the first time, how he got here. Not sitting in front of a cave in the middle of the wilderness with Jules, but how he came to be a part of the stories he grew up reading. What made him so special to be allied with the Alchemist, working together the overthrow the Sorceress. He had no answers.

"The view is much better from higher up." Liam jumps up at the sound of her voice. He had not even heard her approach. She laughs softly. "Follow me." She holds her hand out to him, and leads him away from their camp.

She leads him up farther and farther, until he is sure they are at the top of the mountain itself, when suddenly, she is off the path. He has to pause and call out to her before she comes back into view. It's quite obvious that she is more at home in the forest than he is. He follows her through a make-shift path until he comes out onto a flat portion of rock. She leads him right to the edge and sits down, her feet dangling. He joins her and takes in the view. The haze of red that flowed out from the sun is sharper now, as if it is streaking across the sky. He can't believe his eyes. he pulls his journal from the inside pocket of his shirt and begins to sketch the landscape.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Jules watches him as he continuously glances up and down, capturing the stunning view. Falling into a waking daze, she focuses on his hand working their way across the page. She had no idea he was a talented artist. She is captivated by the movement; what he is doing is complete nonsense to her - instead of focusing on drawing one aspect, then another, his hands are dancing, drawing lines here and there until finally shapes jump out to match what is in front of her.

As he finishes his sketch, she notices something on the page that had been covered up with his wrist as he was drawing. It's a profile of her, looking out over the land. It pulls at her heart. Without conscious thought, she reaches out and touches his arm, grabbing his attention. In the blink of an eye, all sound stops. Leaves stop swaying in the breeze, birds stop their siren calls, everything stop. Except them. Turning to face each other, Liam raises his left hand and cups her cheek. She knows what will come next, and she's aching for it. But should she have it with Caro on the loose? In the time it takes Liam to lean in close enough to brush his lips to hers, she's decided.

Before he is able to fully kiss her, she pulls back slightly and brings her hand up to his chest to keep him from coming any closer.

"No," she breathes, "I can't. We can't. If we do this, you'll be marked. Sooner or later she will find out, and she will kill you." A tear rolls down her cheek, and spreads around his thumb. "I can't be responsible for your life too."

"Do you really think she cares whether or not we've given in to each other? We have a connection, you can't deny that. That's enough for her. Besides, my life is already in danger - if she ever learns that I lied about where I was traveling, she will take me. If she hears a whisper of Hinton sneaking around her guards, she will take me. If she finds out that I gave you your book from the vault, she will take me. It doesn't matter to her what our connection is - as long as we have one, she will take me. I'm in too deep already for you to be able to save me." He brings his other hand up to cup her other cheek, his journal forgotten on the rocks beside them. "If you are truly not ready to take this step with me, then I will stop right now. But don't let her take anything else from you out of fear of the consequences." She is fully crying now. Her eyes are bright with tears, but she nods. He kisses her.

* * *

She opens up to him immediately. Her hands come up to grab his waist, as his fingers rake into and through her hair. She opens her mouth to him, and he grazes his tongue against hers. She shivers. He needs her close. Only slightly aware that his legs are still dangling over the cliff, he pushes himself back from the edge, pulling her up onto his lap. She breaks away from him just long enough to smooth her hands up from his waist over his chest, and around his shoulders. He rubs his hands down her legs and back up again before grabbing her by the hips and pulling her into him even more. Completely wrapped around each other, their tongues twisting together, Liam finally realizes what he's been missing. He has never wanted anything like this before – to be this close and intimate with someone had terrified him in the past. Now he craves it. He wants to know her; explore her. He moved his hands everywhere they will reach – up her back, into her hair, down her shoulders and arm, and around to her backside. He feels as if he could stay like this forever.

* * *

After her initial hunger is satisfied, Jules begins to slow herself down. She is out of breath, yet isn't ready to pull herself away. Liam had been right. Why deny themselves each other when it will make no difference in the end. Caro has her pick of reasons if she ever decides to take Liam. Plus, she has to capture Jules herself first before she can use anyone against her.

As their cravings settle, their animalistic need turns to softer, sweeter kisses. As they finally pull back from each other, a wave of sound hits them. Birds are singing in the dying light, the trees are rustling in the soft breeze, and the water rushes across the rocks below them. The moment they just shared existed only for them. As they stand to leave, Liam entwines his fingers with hers, and they walk together back to their camp.

By the time they have reached the bottom of the path, it is completely dark. Even with the catnap she had not that long ago, Jules is completely exhausted. The adrenaline rush she just experienced and the subsequent crash has left her shuffling her feet as if she were centuries old. Luckily, the path back to the cave is straight enough to follow by moonlight. Once in the cave, Liam lights the oil lamp she keeps with her supplies, and begins adding his own blankets to her sleeping corner. By the time he is finished rearranging everything, Jules is already stripped down to her undergarments. She slips under the blankets and watches him complete his nightly routine for the second time. As if it weren't the first time, Liam turns off the oil lamp and slips under the blankets behind her, wrapping his arms around her, one hand open against her navel, the other under her ribs and reaching up over the front of her chest. She entangles her fingers with his and rests their joined fist against her upper shoulder. She barely has enough time to appreciate how safe she feels before falling into the most peaceful sleep she's had since first leaving home.

As the morning light seeps into their little corner, Jules wakes with the largest smile on her face. For an instant she just lays there, enjoying the moment. It's been a long time since she's felt entirely happy. She turns around to face the person she trusts most in the world. His eyes are still closed, his breathing deep; Liam is still asleep beside her. Trying not to disturb him, she takes this time to memorize his face – the small indent on his forehead, the scar running along his jawbone, the lone freckle next to his nose. She has never noticed these things before, yet they are completely familiar. Grazing her fingertips across his cheekbone, through his hair, down his shoulder and collarbone, she traces every inch she can, wanting to know as much of him as possible. As her fingers come up his neck to his chin, she notices his eyes are no longer closed. Without a word he gently takes her wrist with his own hand, and kisses her fingertips before leaning in and giving her one tender kiss on the lips. And with that one gesture, Jules knows that this was not just about comforting each other. She could really lose herself in him. For the sake of everyone she knows and loves, it's time for them to get back to reality.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

The next few days pass by quickly in Jules' opinions. They spend their afternoons pouring through legend after legend, myth after myth, searching for any clue or hint that will help them defeat Caro. Jules gives Liam tips on how to hunt and forage efficiently in the mornings, he shows her how to fight in the evenings – they are lost in their own little paradise. The only thing marring their time together is the knowledge that it must end eventually. They spend the nights in each other's arms, but there are no more stolen kisses or affectionate embraces between them. They both know that the harder they fall, the more difficult it will be to say goodbye.

On their fourth day at their camp, Liam says exactly what she's been dreading since seeing him ride up to the tavern.

"I must leave soon." He speaks to the ground as he works on skinning a fox. "They will send guards out looking for me if I am behind schedule."

Jules doesn't trust herself to speak.

"Tomorrow, will you lead me back to town? I need to find Honey, or another horse if the Reds…" Distain drips from the slang, "…have taken him. They had to have moved on by now." He looks up now, surveying her reaction. Without looking at him, she nods her head, and busies herself with the fire.

As the day wears on, Jules' concentration is split. She knows she must study as much as she can, and yet all she can think about is how the next night will play out. Are the Reds still at the tavern? Have they commandeered Honey? Have they seen his saddle? Are they lying in wait for them? She puts all her energy in coming up with a plan that will allow Liam to get away safely.

They set out the next morning, Jules in the lead, heading into what they both suspect is a trap. They had talked well into the night planning their next move, but without knowing exactly what awaits them, all they were able to do is guess. They have to know if their enemies are still in the village. They make it back within the hour, and Jules brings Liam straight behind the tavern. With any luck, all they will have to do is survey the place for a few hours, and they will be able to retreat to formulate a plan.

By lunchtime, they still hadn't seen any guards, but Jules would not allow Liam to take the risk of simply walking to the barn and taking Honey. She had a feeling that it would be much more difficult than that – there hadn't been any sign of visitors or staff coming or going, and yet the whole building seems to buzz.

"Please, Jules. She can't hurt me until you are captured. If anyone should be taking a risk here, it's me. They have no reason to suspect I wouldn't be in the area for business." Liam was becoming more and more restless the longer they waited.

"She can't break me unless she has you." She looks imploringly into his eyes. It was the closest to an admission that Jules would allow herself. "They have never seen my face. I can pretend to be a servant collecting her master's horse and riding gear. I stayed in this tavern when I first arrived here, passerby's leave their animals here while visiting all the time."

"And what if they've been through the town and found no travelers?"

"And what if they've been told you were supposed to be in Coleswell?"

They were at a standoff – neither would let the other take the risk of being seen. The only thing they agreed on was that they needed to find out what was happening. They left the tavern to find a villager and ask.

Liam seethed in the forest as Jules went in search of a familiar face. She had met several people while she was here last, and hoped someone would be able to update them. To her relief, or detriment, the first person she saw was the assistant from the library. He seemed to enjoy her company and she guessed he would be willing to answer her questions, but he would also remember her the best, having had so much contact with her during her last visit.

"Addie?" The assistant asked. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon, I thought you had plans on moving on." Calling out to her from down the road, his voice echoed around the houses.

"I changed my mind – I was hoping you'd still be willing to help me get in contact with Lord Gerling. It would really help my research." She had waited until she was abreast with him before speaking. She did not want to draw any more attention to herself than necessary. Changing the subject, she continued, "I was just at the tavern, however, and it seems desolate. Are they closed?"

"It had been taken over by Queens Guards for the last handful of days, I'm afraid. They are using it for their base as they search the surrounding towns. It would seem that they are hunting the one who murdered the Queen. A young girl by their description. She slit the Queen's and Lord Roan's throats before disappearing into thin air. Such a tragedy."

"Yes, I heard if it when I was in Yorkharbor. I had no idea the assailant has gotten away! I had left a few items at the tavern while I traveled to my next appointment. Are they allowing passerby's to still stay there?" She was beginning to get antsy. She needed to get out of the streets before she was spotted.

"Oh, goodness no! I'm afraid those items are lost to you while they are there. They aren't even letting the owners in. Gave them ten years and sent them packing. I have a feeling they'll be here for a while. Would you like to accompany me back to the library? I can write and send that letter for you if it pleases."

"I shall stop in tomorrow instead, I have someone waiting on me." And with that, she turns and walks away. Once she is out of sight, she breaks into a run, heading back to Liam.

* * *

The news Jules had returned with was what Liam feared most. It was exactly what he, himself would have done. He guessed the Commander and a handful of his best swordsmen were staying at the tavern while the rest of his unit were searching the surrounding area. They must have runners to bring back news each day. If Liam were to guess, there should be at least five of them in there at all times, not including those resting or waiting to carry messages back to their groups. That was a lot of people to avoid.

Again, they argued. Not about what their next steps where, those were obvious. The simpler their scheme, the better, but of who would take the risk. In the end Jules agreed that it should be Liam. He had the necessary skills to pull off such a quiet get-away, and would hopefully be able to talk himself out of being captured if he were caught. But that is not what convinced Jules. He had to break out the big guns to get her to agree to his way:

"If you're caught, how many people will die until she figures you out and comes after me?" With that, he knew he had her.

As darkness fell, a rider appeared at the end of the road, and made his way to the tavern. As he passed through the moonlight, Liam caught the flash of red he was waiting for. Once the rider had dismounted and gone inside, Liam made his way to the side of the building, and waited. Once he heard the chorus of welcome, he ran hunched over as low as he could until he made it to the barn. Sneaking a peak in through the open window, he made sure the place was empty, and Honey was still inside before climbing in and searching for his horse's bridle.

He doubted he had ever saddled a horse as quickly in his life. I had always made sure to do it himself to build a relationship with Honey, but he took no precautions this time; he would not waste time brushing down his hair, and feeding him an apple or two. When Honey had first saw him, he began whinnying, but with a quick greeting from Liam, he calmed down. Within what felt like minutes, he was ready to go, and Liam was leading him to the front gate. Cracking open the door, and wincing at the sound of the bottom brushing across the ground, he waited. He was sure there would be at least one more rider, who was more than likely scheduled to arrive soon. He glances towards the forest where Jules has been keeping watch. He had given her his second cloak before darkness fell, and from afar she looked like a man; he hoped that if she were seen, others would make that same assumption. As he watched and waited, she signals that the coast was clear - there is no one riding up the lane yet. He makes his way around the back of the tavern with Honey in tow, hoping to reach the other side without being seen, but once he rounds the last corner, he hears a sound that makes his heart drop – it's the sound of galloping hooves.

As Liam draws closer to the building, his eyes follow Jules as she moves through the forest. She is moving to come out behind him so the rider will not see her. Liam mounts the horse, helps her up behind him, and waits. When the rider halts out front, they hear a soft, "What the…", and listens as the man makes his way to the barn. As Liam hears the sound of the barn door being swung open, he kicks his heels into Honey's sides, and they shoot out, heading for the road. The rider doesn't have the time to race back to his horse – he simply stands there and watches them as they make their escape.

They head north, hoping to throw off any pursuers. Jules directs Liam through town, and down a few narrow lanes before they come out onto an old logging trail. Honey barrels down the trail, leaping over fallen trees and stumps until they are sure they are not being followed. Liam then slows Honey down and heads through the woods to where they had left their gear.

Elated that they have gotten the better of Caro yet again, Liam saviors the feel of Jules straddled behind him, her arms wrapped around his torso. He changes his grip so he is holding the reins with one hand, and rests the other on top of Jules's. She slips her fingers apart just enough to make room for his – they ride like that until they've reached their destination.

He is loathed to let her go, but when his pack comes into view, he pulls at the reins to stop the horse. She won't have far to go to make it back to her camp. As he descends from the saddle, Jules hands him his bag. He only has one with him this time – he will be leaving his journals with her; she needs them more than he does. As he finishes tying his pack of supplies to the saddle, he stops to watch Jules tie a thick branch to the other side. She has jimmy-rigged the pole to hold up her oil lamp so he can ride throughout the night.

With nothing left to do, Liam takes Jules' hands and pull her to him into a tight embrace. She hides her face against his collar, and he can feel her shuddering breath on his neck. Tear fill his eyes. Holding onto her for as long as possible, he says,

"Wait until the Reds are gone and make your way to Cuckold. It will take you a handful of days on foot, but when you get there, find a man named Jim. He has your horse. Remember, your name is Effie. Tell him Eldon left something for you in his care. Once you have the horse, turn south. Keep moving, and only replenish your supplies in places they have already searched. I'd prefer if you went to a large city, but I know I can't force you. If you need me again, just send word, and I find my way to you." He pulls back from their embrace, and kisses her. He puts all the longing, and tenderness he feels for her into that kiss, and by the time they break apart, they are both openly crying.

Without another word, Liam mounts Honey again, wipes his eyes and face with the no-longer tattered end of his riding cloak and begins his journey back to Everless.


End file.
